


占日期未填 不要按進來占日期未填 不要按進來

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 精靈寶可夢
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 【精靈寶可夢】告別單戀（赤綠。晚了一天的Pokemon's Day賀文）
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅 X 青綠, 赤綠





	占日期未填 不要按進來占日期未填 不要按進來

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


End file.
